Running the Town
by SomePerson91
Summary: (AU, SYOC OPEN, No Limit) Los Angeles is a city that is run by four gangs. These gangs wage war against each other as they try to rule the city. Meanwhile the cops are breathing down their necks. In this story you will witness their trials and tribulations as families and enemies. Will be changed to a M Rating eventually (Co-Written with Epicone22)
1. Current cast and app

**This is only rated T so I can get some OC's easier. Be warned that sex, drugs and murder are apart of this story. Not all of it, but some of it. The story focuses around four gangs and the lives of their members as they wish to rule the underground of Los Angeles, even with cops trying to stop them. There will be a lot of adult themes and scenes in this so I'll change it to an M Rating once the story starts. I have a co-writer by the name of Epicone22 and they are very good. I'm asking you all to take your time and fill out the app with a lot of detail. Flesh out your characters and describe how they look really well. Also, you can send in multiple OC's. Now let's meet the gangs and their associates (Who don't have direct involvement in the dealings of the main group, but help out.)**

* * *

 **Anarchy: Mainly americans are involved with this group. Currently the second best Gang**

President: Hunter Helmsley (Triple H)

Vice President: Seth Rollins

Other members: Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Renee Young (Dean's girlfriend), Stephanie Helmsley (Triple H's Wife),Kane (Senior member), Baron Corbin, Jason Sabre & Violet Jackson

Associates: Ric Flair, Charlotte Flair, Alexa Bliss, Carmen Rodriguez-Pasternak & Selene Shepherd

Amount of OC's needed:4 female OC's

* * *

 **EU (Europe United): Accepts any European into their group. The weakest group**

President: William Regal

Vice President: Finn Balor

Other Members: Rusev, Lana, Becky Lynch, Paige, Sheamus, Neville, Melody McKnight & Jordan 'JJ' Sterling

Associates: Mike Mizanin & Maryse Mizanin

Amount of OC's needed: 2 Male OC's, 3 female OC's

* * *

 **World Elite: Accepts anyone else. The strongest gang.**

President: Chris Jericho

Vice President: Carson Taylor

Members: Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, Asuka, Billie Kay, Peyton Royce, Matthew Harris, Steven Adams & Katarina Love

Associates: Adam Copeland & Christian Reso

Amount of OC's needed: 3 male OC's, 2 female OC's

* * *

 **The Dynasty: A primarily American group that accepts other nationalities as well from the rest of North America (Mexico & Canada). The third best group that is catching up with Anarchy.**

President: Samoa Joe (isn't seen often)

Vice President: Freddy Escobar

Members: Jimmy Uso, Jey Uso, Naomi Uso , Nattie Neidhart, Summer Rae, John Carson, Tequila Lynn Andrew & Kya Trueheart

Associates: Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson & Bayley

Amount of OC's: 3 Male OC's, 3 Female OC's

* * *

 **Police Force:**

Chief: John Cena

Deputy: AJ Styles

Others: Adam 'Edge' Copeland, Christian Reso, Trish Stratus, Lita Dumas, Randy Orton, Regina "Ginny" Rodriguez-Pasternak, Brianna Lynn McGarrett, Marcus King & Shamera Wilde

Associates: Nikki Bella , Brie Bella , Daniel Bryan, Eve Torres

Amount of OC's needed: 1 male OC's, 2 female OC's

* * *

 **Confirmed couples (At least for now. Can Change):**

 **Triple H/Stephanie McMahon (Married with a Daughter)**

 **Dean Ambrose/Renee Young (Dating with a Daughter)**

 **Jason Sabre/Alexa Bliss (Dating)**

 **Finn Balor/Melody McKnight (Expecting their first child)**

 **Rusev/Lana (Married)**

 **Steve Adams/Billie Kaye (Dating)**

 **Freddy Escobar/ Natalya Neidhart (Dating)**

 **Mike Mizanin & Maryse Mizanin (Married)**

 **Jimmy Uso/Naomi Uso (Married)**

 **John Carson/Bayley (Dating)**

 **Adam Copeland/ Lita Dumas- Copeland (Married)**

 **Christian Reso/ Trish Stratus- Reso (Married)**

 **John Cena/ Nikki Bella-Cena (Married)**

 **Daniel Bryan/ Brie Bella-Bryan (Married)**

 **Randy Orton/Brianna Lynn McGarrett (Dating)**

 **Carmen Rodriguez-Pasternak/Regina "Ginny" Rodriguez-Pasternak (Married)**

 **Marcus King/Eve Torres (Married with a Child)**

* * *

Here's the App, it's also on my profile

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gang (Put cop here if you want to be a cop):**

 **Role (Member, Associate or Vice president (Depending on gang)):**

 **Physical description (The basic stuff like height, weight, hair, eyes, body shape and all the other stuff. Give me a good picture of how they look. Depending on the gender, include their dick length and girth or breast size/shape and their ass shape/size as well if they've shaven XD):**

 **Clothing style: Out of their gang uniform how do they dress. I did 3 outfits for the wrestlers in the story.**

 **Underwear/Sexy stuff choices: What do they wear underneath. I came up with five for each wrestler.**

 **Personality: At least a paragraph.  
**

 **Backstory: Doesn't have to be super long.**

 **Occupation: If you're an associate this is required. If you're just a gang member, then it's not**

 **Can I pair up your OC?**

 **If so, with what kind of person (might be a wrestler or another OC)? If you want to be with someone at the start of the story, put their name here. Also you can put a wrestler that isn't listed above as apart of the cast.**

Send them in, so I can start the war for Los Angeles


	2. The Set Up Part 1

We begin in an desert like area where Finn Balor is riding down a road on his motorcycle right underneath the stars of the night sky. Finn Balor was the vice president of European United. He led a big black SUV. As he drove down the road in his European United cut which had smaller versions of every European flag merging to form a larger flag on the back as their emblem. Finn Balor raised his hand and signalled to the right, signaling for the truck to pull over on the side of the road. Both vehicles pulled into the sandy side of the road. Finn put down his breaks as he gets off his motorcycle. He sees a man by the name of Dave Finlay walk up to him. Dave Finlay was a member of the European Brigade. It was a smaller gang that runs in West California, away from the gang wars in Los Angeles.

"Where's Regal?" Asked Finlay

"Regal didn't need to come, so he sent me to deal with you guys." Finn said as he looked past Finlay's shoulder to see Zack Sabre Jr and Will Ospreay at a distance by a van. "I know that I'm a small guy, but your boys look like children. What the hell happened?"

"Don't be cracking jokes at my lads. They're tougher than they look." Finlay said

"I remember when your gang used to look as tough as they actually were. And back in the day, they were really tough. Right now, one of my boys could kill both of your lads in a two on one fist fight." Finn said as he looks over to the truck and signals for them to come out. Both of the front car doors open and out walks Rusev and Sheamus. The two come closer to Finlay and Finn, both of them standing at the side of their Vice-President. Zack Sabre Jr and Ospreay see this and are about to join Finlay, but Finlay puts his hand up stopping them.

"Listen Finn, between you and me, the European Brigade is a shell of what it was." Finlay said, knowing that his boys aren't at a distance where they can hear them.

"I know that. Anyways, we should get down to business. Do you have the 50,000 dollars?" Finn asked

"Do you have our guns?" Asked Finlay

"Yes, we do. We've been giving you your supply of guns even before I joined the gang. The European United has held of their end of the bargain more than the European Brigade." Finn said

"We were only a few thousand short last time." Finlay countered

"And the time before that. And the time before that. And the time before that." Finn Said

"Okay, I get it. Don't worry though. The money is all here." Finlay said, before handing him an envelope

"You better hope so." Finn said as he opened the envelope and started counting the money. "Because if it isn't, then William Regal said there's going to be hell to pay. You see, my friend Becky Lynch is positioned on one of these hills with a sniper. If I give her the signal that means you don't have enough money and your two boys over there are going to get killed."

Finlay's eyes grow wide as Finn continues

"And by the looks of it….you're a few hundred short of Fifty thousand. What a shame."

Rusev then took Finlay down by his legs and Sheamus got on top of him and put him in a headlock to hold him down.

"Boys run!" Finlay managed to yell as Sheamus was choking the life out of him. Zack Sabre Jr and Will Ospreay didn't hear this quick enough as Will Ospreay was shot on the back of the head from Becky Lynch's sniper. Zack Sabre Jr was caught off guard by everything and soon, he was shot in the head as well by Becky.

"Pick him up." Finn commanded as Sheamus and Rusev each grabbed an arm and held him in place as Finn Balor pulled out Revolver from the back pockets of jeans. Finlay tried to kick Balor and wiggle free, but it wasn't enough.

"You son of a bitch! I've known Regal for years! He'd never approve of this." Finlay shouted

"He was the one who planned it." Finn said as he pointed the gun at Finlay's forehead. "You couldn't pay in money, so you're going to pay with your life."

Finn then pulled the trigger. Click Clack Boom. Finlay bled out of his forehead as his head slumped over. Rusev and Sheamus let go, making him fall into the sand.

"Someone call Becky and tell her to drive back to Los Angeles. We're done here." Finn said

"What about the bodies?" Sheamus said

"Leave them here. William Regal is setting something up." Finn said

 **The Next day,** Anarchy member Jason Sabre is in downtown Los Angeles, riding his motorcycle. He didn't have his patch on, but did have a Gray and Black zip-up hoodie with dark black jeans on. He had messy medium length black hair that was currently being ruffled through by the wind that was hitting him since he wasn't riding with a helmet. Underneath the jacket was a pretty good body with lean muscle and his eyes were dark brown. Jason saw a Boutique by the name of "Envy". Jason parked his motorcycle near the curb in front of the Boutique, before entering it himself, instantly getting looks from a couple girls who were wondering what a guy like him was doing in a girly place. Jason ignored it, instead walking around the store until he found Alexa Bliss folding clothes in front of a table. She was currently in her uniform which consisted of a very tight black shirt with the 'Envy' written on it in Pink and also tight skinny jeans.

"Hey Tinkerbell." Teased Jason as he looked at the small T-Shirts that she was folding

"You shouldn't be here right now Jason." Alexa said as she didn't make eye contact with Jason as she continued to try and fold clothes from a box and put them neatly on the table

"What's wrong with trying to visit my girlfriend?" Asked Jason.

"Everything. Especially if my boss sees you and figures out that you're apart of Anarchy." Alexa said

"I don't even have my cut on right now. She won't make the connection and even if she did, who cares." Jason said shrugging, which made the petite and curvy blonde to look up at Jason with breathtaking blue eyes. She was looking at Jason like he was an idiot

"Do you know who my boss is?" She asked with attitude in her voice

"Yeah, those Bella twins." Jason said, plainly as he sees her look hasn't changed

"Yes. Now who are their husbands?" Alexa said slowly, breaking it down

"Daniel Bryan and….oh." Jason said, realizing it

"Yes, John Cena. The Chief of the Police Force and the man who considers your gang a public enemy." Alexa said

"Who cares?" Jason said shrugging "You're better than this place anyways. You should just quit."

"I need the money to get through college, Jason." Alexa said as she starts to fold again.

"I have money." Jason replied, offering to help.

"I can't accept that money and you know that Jason. I want to do this by myself. All I need from you is support." Alexa said, which Jason understood.

"Alright. I'll catch you later." Jason said, before kissing Alexa and starting to make his way toward the exit. Sasha Banks comes up from behind Alexa, watching Jason leave the store.

"Who is he?" Sasha said

"My boyfriend." Alexa replied

"Does he have any friends that look like that?" Sasha asked, getting a small giggle out of Alexa.

At this point, Jason was outside of Envy, and getting on his motorcycle, when he notices a cop car stop beside him. The cop cars window rolls down to reveal Randy Orton.

"Afternoon officer." Jason said in an obviously fake tone.

"I don't have time for your jokes boy. I know who you are. You're a member of Anarchy and I know what you did yesterday." Randy said

"What are you talking about?" Jason said, standing his ground

"Your crew killed 3 men right outside of Los Angeles last night. We found the bodies today and all signs point to Anarchy doing it." Randy said

"What exactly are these signs and why the hell are they all wrong?" Jason said, with sarcasm in his voice

"Who else would kill them? We know that European United are catching up to you guys, so you killed members of their associates. Anarchy are the clear cut culprits and once we prove it, the downfall of Anarchy will begin." Randy said, before driving away from Jason.

"There's no way in hell we'd do that." Jason said, before pulling out his phone and calling someone. "Hunter, we have some problems."

 **Meanwhile,** Finn Balor reenters his house where he sees Paige and his pregnant girlfriend, Melody McKnight on the couch watching tv. Melody was 5'4 and toned with curves in the right places. However, that wasn't seen right now due to her pregnancy. She had a small perky butt and C-cup breasts. She had a more cute look to her. She has an Ivory skin color. Her hair was straight light blonde hair that reaches to the middle of her back with a pastel purple dip dye. And her eyes were innocent and enticing as they were icy blue. Melody eight months pregnant and her baby bump wasn't super big, but very visible. Both turned their heads as Finn walked toward them. He bent over to kiss Melody in the cheek, before taking off the cut.

"Did you do it?" Paige asked

"Unfortunately I had to." Finn said, before dropping his cut on the auburn recliner next to the matching couch that Paige and Melody were sitting on.

"Oh shit. I wish Regal would've let me come and kill some of those guys." Paige admits

"It's so sad that Regal would do that to his long time friend. They've know each other longer than me and Paige have been alive" Melody said

"Anything to get to the top of the underground." Paige said

"Exactly. We have to do whatever it takes. We're pretty much safe from being accused of the murder, because of Regal and Finlay's relationship. Anarchy are probably going to take the fall, which means they'll have less members. Which means that we have a better chance at overtaking them." Finn explains as he sits on the armrest of the couch, next to Melody.

"I feel bad for them." Melody says

"You shouldn't feel bad for the enemy." Finn said

"It still amazes me how Regal can think of all these smart plots to get us ahead of everyone else. You're going to have some big shoes to fill when Regal steps down." Paige said

"I'll live up to his legacy. Then my son will live up to mine when he becomes President." Finn said, smiling at the thought of the sentence about his future son.

"Right." Melody uneasily said as she touches her stomach, thinking about her son with Finn getting involved with the gang.

 **Outside** of the house that Dean Ambrose and Renee Young own, Renee watches his long time boyfriend play with their daughter Reby Ambrose while leaning against the house. Reby was three years old and looked mostly like her mother with Ambrose's brown hair color. Dean was chasing the giggling Reby across the yard as Renee watches with a smile across her, however that fades when she sees Seth Rollins pull up in his car and get out. Dean stops and Reby soon stops when she notices this.

"Why'd you stop daddy?" Reby said pulling on the tattered jeans of Dean Ambrose. Renee and Seth both approach Ambrose. Reby saw Seth and instantly her eyes lit up in excitement. "Uncle Seth!"

"Hey cutie." Seth said grinning as he ruffled her hair.

"You're not here for a friendly visit are you?" Dean said as he noticed that Seth was in his cut with had the Anarchy logo on the back.

"Nope. We need to head down to the clubhouse, right now. Hunter's orders" Seth said.

"I can't take Reby to the clubhouse." Renee said. "We're just going to stay here. Tell Hunter that we're sorry."

"He's going to be pissed if you two don't go." Seth said

"She doesn't speak for me." Dean said as Renee looked a little insulted. "I'm going. Just let me run inside and get my Cut."

"What about Reby?" Renee asked as Dean ran toward the house, not answering her. Reby herself looked a little sad that her 'daddy' wasn't staying which Seth noticed. He also noticed that Renee was equally as sad that Dean chose the club over his family.

"I'm sorry Renee." Seth said apologetically

"It's not your fault." Renee said, sadly. Seth put a hand on her shoulders. She turned her head to look at him.

"I've known Dean for years. Anarchy has been his love for years." Seth said

"I know that and that's what makes everything even worse. I hope that he comes around one day." Renee said. "Before something bad happens to both of us."

"Don't worry about that." Seth said

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for now. Chapters will be longer once I get all the OC's in place. This chapter was used to introduce the issues for the two gangs I featured. I still have a few more plot points to introduce before everything kicks into gear. The other two gangs will show up soon. I updated the first chapter to show you who's in. Please review and send in OC's!**


	3. The Set Up Part 2

A gravestone. This was what Roman Reigns was standing in of. He was shaking as he held flowers. He wasn't shaking because of the cool breeze, he was shaking for another reason. As if, he was fighting with his emotions, trying to remain stone face.

"Three years." He quietly said to himself as he kneeled down to one knee and places the flowers on the plot. "Three years and I still haven't figured it out. I'm sorry baby girl."

Roman gently touches the gravestone that read the name 'Joseanne Reigns'.

"But I'll figure it out one day." Roman said, before standing up. He takes a deep breath and starts to make his way out of the cemetery. He hears his phone start to vibrate and pulls it out to see Violet Jackson is calling him. Roman answered "Hello?"

"Roman, where are you?" She asked. Roman looked back at the cemetery for a second .

"Nowhere." He replies after a pause

"I suggest you get your Samoan ass down to the clubhouse. Hunter is calling a meeting for some reason. Something's going on." Violet said

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Roman said, before hanging up.

 **In his office,** at the police station, Chief John Cena is going through a couple files when Randy Orton walks into the office.

"What are you doing champ?" Randy asked getting Cena's attention. Randy took a seat in the chair in front of Cena's desk.

"What do you want ?" Cena said being professional.

"Cut that crap out John. We've known each other since our first day on the force in 2002." Randy said

"Yet, I'm the one who's gotten promotion after promotion and you only got to Lieutenant." John Cena mentioned.

"That's because you work so hard that no one can keep up. It was no surprise to anyone that Chief Steve Austin chose you to take over for him when he left." Randy said

"It could've been you. Don't you remember how everything was going your way. Everyone used to kiss your ass and tell you about how good you were. Then you decided to get comfortable and didn't want to put in any effort on the job." John says, causing Orton to bite his lip, trying to hold back his anger.

"I'm not here to get a lecture about my career. I'm here to talk about the murder from yesterday." Randy said

" You mean the one with Dave Finlay and his two boys?" Cena asked

"Yes." Randy said, nodding

"What about it? Do you have any leads?" Asked Cena

"Yeah, Anarchy did it. I talked to their dip shit rookie, Jason Sabre. The kid was being too much of a smartass when I questioned him about it. He knows something which leads to me to believe that Anarchy is guilty of murder." Randy said

"I can't get a warrant to arrest them for murder based on someone being a smartass, Randy." John says

"Why the hell not? Let's face the facts. Anarchy knows that Europe United is the weakest group in the underground. They've been having trouble for a last couple years. The European Brigade has been their greatest ally since the club was founded. Taking out the gang's president, who is a friend of William Regal is another big hit to European United. They want them gone" Randy explains

"You're making sense, but there's more to the story. We need more evidence." John Cena said

"Just arrest them. They're thugs. We'll be doing this city a favor. We'll also be doing a favor for your father in law." Randy said

"My father-in-law running for Mayor has nothing to do with me arresting Anarchy. My relationship with John Laurinaitis and my career are two different things that'll never merge. I am not going to allow anyone to arrest Anarchy until we have proof that they committed the murder. I gave an oath to protect the rights of the everyone in this city and that includes theres." John states, raising his voice at Orton. Randy sighs and stands up

"They're guilty and all you're doing is postponing the inevitable." Randy said, before the leaving the room in a huff.

 **At the World Elite Clubhouse,** Kevin Owens is on one couch with a family sized bag of Cheeto Puffs on his stomach as there is orange residue around his mouth and on his fingers. On a different couch, Sami Zayn is seated watching the TV in front of them. The two then hear the door open and see a 5'6 girl walk into the clubhouse.

"Hi Carson." Sami said, as the woman walks near them. She had straightened long brown hair that goes down to her waist with matching dark brown eyes. She had a curvy hourglass figure with large 32D sized breasts and a bubble butt. Carson Taylor was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a tight black tanktop with calf length combat boots that lace up. Carson looks straight at Kevin Owens disgusted at how he currently looks

"Clean yourself up, you slob." Carson commanded as Kevin rolled his eyes in return

"Maybe later, vice president." Kevin said waving her off.

"Now!" She demanded raising her voice

"Are you here for a reason?" Sami asked

"I'm here to talk to Jericho." Carson told the red headed man.

"About what?" Asked Sami

"None of your business." Carson adamantly said. "Where is he?"

"He's in the conference room." Sami said, pointing at a set of double doors across the room. Carson Taylor then went through the double doors, disappearing from the other two.

"Your girlfriend's still a bitch." Kevin blurted out

"Come on Kevin, she's not awful." Sami said, trying to defend his girlfriend.

"Dude, she's a pain in the ass. She's only been here for a couple years and 'magically' got promoted to Vice President. And I'm pretty sure she slept with half of the club to get voted in, behind your back…..including the girls" Kevin said, making accusations while shoving cheetos in his mouth

"She wouldn't cheat on me." Sami said

"Yes she would." Kevin says "Hell, she didn't even treat you like you have been dating for a long time. She completely brushed you aside and only asked you about where Jericho was and didn't even tell you what they were going to be talking about."

"Whatever." Sami said, before turning back to the tv

"You can't ignore it forever." Kevin said to his friend.

 **Meanwhile in the World Elite Conference Room,** Chris Jericho sitting at the head of the table in his cut that has an emblem of the planet earth with the letter E ripping through the world. To his right was Carson Taylor.

"What's the big news that you heard about?" Jericho asked

"The European Brigade's president just got killed." Carson states to Jericho

"Finlay was murdered? That's a big hit to the EU. They're already dying, but now one of their biggest allies are gone." Jericho explains

"I know. Rumor is that Anarchy is responsible. The United probably wants some revenge on them." Carson says

"You want to get involved don't you?" Jericho asked

"Obviously." Carson said

"Is there any reason to get involved with this little mess?" Jericho asked

"Anarchy is getting too close to us. We need to cut the snake's head off before it bites us." Carson said

"You have a point, but why would I want to help out another gang? I know they're weak, but why would I give a shit?" Jericho asked

"Exactly for that reason. They're weak." Carson said

"Listen, we'll put it to a vote on whether we should contact European United." Jericho states

"We don't need to vote. We should just do it. The idiots won't argue." Carson says, insulting the gang

"Don't be a stupid idiot." Jericho said, before standing up. "You might be the VP, but you have no idea what it means to really lead. You need to keep the gang happy, so doing anything without them will make them unhappy."

"They're just soldiers. It doesn't matter how happy or upset they are." She said. Jericho sighs

"You're very naive child." Jericho said

"I'm not a child." Carson said with a snarl.

"Sometimes you act like it." Jericho said

 **Meanwhile at Anarchy's Conference room,** Roman Reigns walks in the room where Triple H sits at the head of the table.

"Look who's finally here. I called you an hour ago" a woman with Milk Chocolate skin said

"Traffic was pretty busy, Violet." Roman said as she looked at the 5'9 girl with a large 42DD bust , large backside and jet black straight hair. She has tattoo sleeves on both her arms of tribal print.

"Enough small talk." Hunter said. "Sit down."

Roman followed and sat on a chair on Triple H's left side between Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. Then there was a vacant seat next to Ambrose, followed by Jason Sabre and one last empty seat. To Triple H's left Stephanie McMahon, Kane, Violet Jackson, Baron Corbin and then three empty seats.

"So what are we doing here?" Vice President Seth Rollins asked

"First things, first. Where's Renee? The other four girls are out of town, but Renee is in town." Stephanie said, taking over the meeting

"She's with Reby." Dean spoke up

"She should be here." Stephanie said with a firm tone of voice.

"Enough!" Hunter shouted while slamming his fist against the table. A silence fell in the room. "Forget Renee for right now. We are in trouble. Jason, tell everyone what the hell happened when you visited your girlfriend."

"After we talked, I went outside and officer Orton pulled up. Then he told me that Finlay and some boys from his gang were murdered. He came up with the theory that we would kill them which makes no sense. But apparently a lot of people believe that theory." Jason explains

"So we're being framed." Seth said

"European United is going to come after us in retaliation." Roman said

"Not if we fire at them first." Dean said

"That's not a smart idea, Dean." Senior member Kane said. "We'll look even more guilty if we shoot at European United. We don't want any more heat after being accused."

"What do we do Kane?" Hunter asked, as everyone turned to Kane.

"We need to figure out who did it and then you guys have to go after them and get them to admit it." Kane says

"How exactly are we going to figure it out?" Roman asked

"We'll put an ad out on Craigslist and see if anyone answers." Jason jokingly says

"Take this seriously." Hunter said, giving Jason a cold stare."We can't afford any of us going to jail or else World Elite will be out of our grasp and we'll never reach them and become the top gang."

"Sorry." Jason quickly said, before getting quiet.

"Does John Laurinaitis have anything to do with this? His campaign includes promises to kill crime." Seth brought up

"So you're saying that he would fight fire with fire by fighting crime with crime?" Roman said

"It makes sense, but I don't think that idiot can think up a plan like this." Stephanie said

"Yeah I know. But he obviously hired a different gang to do it for him." Seth said

'Which one? There's only two others in the area other than the EU are the World Elite & The Dynasty. Who would have more to gain from framing us? The group that we're catching up to or the one who wants to catch up to us?" Hunter said

"We need to be careful on how we handle this. If we shoot at the wrong gang, then we'll have more problems." Kane said. Hunter nodded, before turning his head to Seth Rollins.

"Architect, I need you figure out who's guilty. That's all you and Stephanie are going to do until we sort this mess out. The rest of you will continue running the business. Just act natural and act as if nothing's going on. We can't look any more guilty than we already do" Hunter said "Got it?"

"Yes" said the voices of everyone.

"Good. Meeting's over." Hunter said, before grabbing a mallet and slamming it against the table. The entire gang dispersed and left the room only leaving Stephanie and Hunter sitting at the table.

"Renee didn't show up when she was in town." Stephanie brought up again

"Dean Ambrose won't follow in suit. Renee might not be loyal to this gang, but he is." Hunter said

"What do we do about Renee?" Asked Stephanie

"Nothing for now. Let's just try and figure out who's framing us, before we deal with problems in the club." Hunter said

 **In the living room of William Regal,** the President of Europe United sat in a seat with a glass of red wine. He takes a sip of wine as he sits across from his Vice President, Finn Balor.

"It looks like we've set things in motion very well." William Regal said as he swished the red wine around the glass.

"It's a shame that you had to kill your friend." Finn said

"Don't be remorseful about it Finn. We live a life where we have to kill sometimes so we can succeed. It's selfish, but my gang and our profits are more important than my 30 year friendship with Finlay." William Regal said, mercilessly

"What if it blows back onto us." Finn Balor brought up, making Regal chuckle.

"It won't. Anarchy is guilty in the eyes of the police and since they're not guilty, they are in a goose chase to find out who was really behind it." Regal said

"What's stopping them from coming after us and finding out the truth?" Finn asked

"I'll answer your question with a question. Why would we kill our ally when we're the weakest gang in Los Angeles? There's no reason on the surface and I doubt that those imbeciles are smart enough to go below the surface of this crime and point the finger at us. Which means they'll be involved in a war with one or both of the other two gangs. This gives us an opening to let them kill each other off and takeover the Underground." William explained

"This plan sounds too good to be true." Finn admits

"What have I always told you?" Regal asked as he sets the now empty wine glass down on the coffee table

"Don't question the president." Balor states

"Exactly, sunshine. I know what I am doing. We're playing a game of chess with a bunch of people who play checkers. There's nothing to worry about. You, your lovely lady and your future son will be protected." William Regal assured. Finn Balor nods

* * *

 **A/N: That ends the second part of the first chapter. And hopefully it's the last shorter chapter. Of course this first chapter was to set up the storyline for the season which is who killed Finlay and his boys. Obviously we known who did it, but the other gangs don't and signs don't point to them. Let's recap what's up with Every gang**

 **European United: The leader of the weakest gang William Regal sent his club to kill his old friend Finlay and set his plan into motion. Also VP Finn Balor is expecting a child with Melody McKnight and claimed that his unborn son would be his heir after he retires from the club**

 **Anarchy: Anarchy is currently the likely suspects of killing Finlay, Ospreay and ZSJ. VP Seth Rollins and Stephanie have been assigned to figure out whether they should target the World Elite or the Dynasty. They also suspect that one of them is working with John Laurinaitis is working with one of those gangs to kill of Anarchy during his campaign to be mayor. It also seems like Renee is more loyal to her daughter, while her boyfriend Dean is more loyal to the club. Plus, she caught the ire of Stephanie. Roman also seems to have motivations**

 **World Elite: VP Carson Taylor wants President Jericho to align with the EU, so Jericho decides to put it to a vote. Meanwhile, Kevin Owens is criticizing Sami Zayn's relationship with Carson.**

 **The Dynasty: Didn't appear (Will do so in the next episode) but they are being eyed up by Anarchy as the ones who actually did it.**

 **Police Force: Suspect Anarchy are the killers, but Chief John Cena refuses to arrest them without further proof. Also Cena's father in law, John Laurinaitis is running for mayor.**

 **Next chapter will see the debut of The Dynasty, World Elite voting on whether or not to contact the EU, and more stuff with the other gangs and police force. Review and SYOC is still open**


	4. Love is Strange

We begin with a woman by the name of Carmen Rodriguez-Pasternak. This 5'8 woman has an hour glass figure and a small frame. She has a oval shaped face. She has a caramel colored skin tone. She has almond shaped, chocolate brown eyes. Her hair is mid-back length and slightly wavy. She usually wears it loose. Right now she was wearing white slacks with a very conservative white blouse. She had a warm smile on her face as she handed a young blonde boy a lollipop while bending over.

"You were a really good boy today." Carmen said to the young blonde who snatched it from her hand with an excited look on her face.

"What do you say Johnny?" The mother of the boy said.

"Thank you doctor Rodriguez." He said, excited over the lollipop

"It's no problem. You deserve it." Carmen said, before standing up straight and leading them towards the door. "You can schedule your next appointment with the receptionist in the main lounge downstairs"

"I will be sure to do that." The lady said as Carmen opened the door. The woman stepped back as Anarchy's Seth Rollins and Stephanie Levesque stepped into the room in their cuts. "Oh my god."

"You need to get out of here." Seth said to the lady as he noticed the kid looking at him in awe. Seth looked at the kid. "What's up?"

"Please don't talk to my child." The lady said, before grabbing her son's hand and dragging him out. Clearly, she wasn't a fan of Anarchy. Seth smirked as he knew that young boy thought he was the coolest guy ever. But he wasn't here so kids could think he was cool and Carmen knew that.

"Why are you two here?" Carmen asked as she closed the door.

"You've heard about what's been going on in the last twenty four hours concerning our club from that Ginny chick right?" Seth asked.

"I heard about the leader of a gang and two of his friends being killed. I've heard nothing about Anarchy in general." Carmen said as she walked past both of them and toward a file cabinet. Stephanie looked at Seth.

"So the other lesbian isn't talking?" Stephanie blurted out, causing Carmen to look at the wife of Anarchy's leader.

"Stephanie…" Seth called out, looking at her.

"Listen." Carmen said, trying to move past Stephanie's comment as calmly as possible. "I have no idea about Anarchy's involvement with the crime. In fact, I didn't even know about you guys killing them."

"We didn't kill them." Seth said

"But we're being framed, so we have to clear our name." Stephanie explained as she got closer. "And that's where you come in."

"Why would I help?" Asked Carmen as she pulled out a file from the cabinet.

"I think you know exactly why you should help us." Stephanie said as Seth looked a bit clueless. Seth looked at Stephanie, who took notice of the expression on his face. "Seth, leave us alone. Go outside and wait."

"I don't-" Seth said before being cut off

"I said, go outside and wait!" She said, with her voice becoming more like nails to a chalkboard. "Don't make me say it again."

Seth looked at Carmen, silently wishing her good look. Seth Rollins opened the door to leave and looked back at both ladies.

"I'll be right outside." Seth Rollins said, before stepping out and closing the door behind him. This left the two women alone. Carmen and Stephanie looked right at each other. Stephanie had a fierce look in her eyes that even intimidated Carmen. Stephanie walked closer to her as Carmen glanced to the side to avoid eye contact.

"Suddenly, you don't want to look at me in the eyes." Stephanie said, looking at Carmen.

"Stephanie, even if I wanted to help you, I couldn't." Carmen said, continuing to avoid her gaze.

"We are being framed. We need all the information that we can gather and you're the one who can get it for us. I know that Ginny has access to computer files down at the police station. Get a USB and transfer the document about the European Brigade's murder onto it." Stephanie said, sternly.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Carmen asked.

"That's not my problem. You and your retarded wife will give us the information or else I'll take back what I gave you." Stephanie threatened causing Carmen to look at her with fear flooding her eyes.

"You can't-" Carmen said, almost begging her not to.

"Johnny Ace isn't in office yet. Anarchy still has some sway around here." Stephanie said as she menacingly looked at her. "What's the name of those two little twin girls that Anarchy helped you get?"

"Alessandra Jane and Katherine." Carmen said as she shook in fear over Stephanie threat to take them away

"You have twenty four hours to figure out a way to get us information on the case. If not then those papers that will officially make you their legal guardians won't be signed. And worst of all..." Stephanie paused with a evil smile plastered across her face. "Ginny will find out that Anarchy is the reason that those kids even met you two in the first place."

"She can't find out." Carmen said

"I know, because she hates us. I wonder how she would feel if she found out that her love came to her biggest enemy's doorstep to get them children that they wouldn't have gotten otherwise." Stephanie said.

"The Undertaker wouldn't approve of this." Carmen said, before getting a hard slap across the face. Carmen moved backwards and bumped back first into the file cabinet. She grabbed her cheek, feeling a sharp pain. Carmen looked back at Stephanie in fear.

"The Undertaker is dead." Stephanie said with her voice booming. "My husband runs the club now and we are not going to die because of some bullshit like this. So either help us or I'll make sure that everything you hold dear to you is gone from your life forever. Do you understand what I'm saying to you right now?"

Carmen nodded as she removed her hand from her cheek and nodded.

"You have one day to figure this out and get us the information." Stephanie demanded before walking out the door, leaving Carmen shaken. Seth was right outside the door waiting for Stephanie. "What?"

"You were a little loud." Seth said as they began to walk down the hallway

"I had to do what I had to do to protect the club." Stephanie said.

"I didn't hear everything, but I heard you say something about The Undertaker." Seth said.

"Don't worry about that. Worry about the situation we're in right now." Stephanie says.

"You didn't have to scare the living crap out of Carmen. There's a nicer way of asking for things." Seth said

"I guess that's the difference between us Seth. You ask for stuff. I get stuff. If you want to be the leader of Anarchy whenever Hunter steps down, then I suggest you start acting more aggressive in the way you handle business." Stephanie said.

 **Meanwhile,** a 6 foot tall man stands outside of an apartment. He had black hair styled in a fauxhawk. His eyes was dark brown and his skin was brown as well. His body was lean, but his build was toned. This man's named Freddy Escobar and he was the vice president of The Dynasty. The door opened and a beautiful woman with flawless caramel brown skin popped out.

"Hello Freddy." The woman said. She was 5'8 and Silky straight ombre black hair that stops a bit past her shoulders. Her body had an hourglass body shape with nice toned arms and legs complimented by a nice set of C cup breasts and a slightly big butt. She has slanted dark brown eyes with long eyelashes, defined cheekbones, and thick lips.

"Whatever Tequila." Freddy said, completely walking past her. "I didn't come here for pleasantries. I came here to talk to everyone."

"Everyone's in the kitchen." Tequila Lynn Andrew said.

"Lead the way." Freddy said, before Tequila closed the front door of her apartment and walked him into her kitchen where the Uso brothers, Jimmy Uso's wife Naomi, Summer Rae and Freddy's girlfriend, Natalya sat around a table. Freddy stood up as Tequila sat on a seat next to Summer Rae.

"You look great today Freddy." Natalya said

"I know that I look great." Freddy said. "But I'm not here for that. John Carson and Kya aren't here because they're doing a job right now for the club. But I'll tell them this later. The bossman, Samoa Joe, has a message about the murder of the European Brigade."

"You mean that shit Anarchy pulled." Jey Uso said

"No one knows if it was them and honestly we shouldn't care. Joe doesn't want any of us getting involved unless we're forced to." Freddy said

"You do know that the cops will investigate us to at some point." Summer brought up.

"I know that. That's why we all have to keep everything on the down low. This could lead to Anarchy's collapse if everything works out. With some of their members serving time and Johnny Ace going into office, we'll have a great chance at becoming number one in the underground." Freddy explains

"And how do we become number one with the World Elite around? Have you ever thought about that VP?" Tequila brought up, challenging the VP's idea.

"You think you got me Tequila, but you don't. All we need to do is contact the EU and then align with them." Freddy said

"Why the hell would we align with someone who also runs on our own turf? That's fucking stupid." Tequila argued

"Calm down. Freddy knows what he's doing." Natalya said to Tequila, trying to avoid conflict between Tequila and her boyfriend.

"I do know what I'm doing. I'm next in line for a reason. You see if we align with the EU, then we'll have an extra way to pipeline our products to other places outside of the US. The EU is weak financially, but they have solid outside connections. That means we can expand out of California and that expands our bank accounts. Then, once we get close, we'll cut our ties and we'll take down the EU and World Elite at the same time." Freddy explains

"You're talking like Anarchy has already fallen." Naomi said. "I'm sorry Freddy, but they're a persistent group and if Johnny Ace doesn't win office-"

"Are you kidding me? Are you seriously doubting me? John Laurinaitis is ahead in the popularity poll. Unless something drastic happens within the next month, then he'll win the election." Freddy said, "I get it. Not everything will be perfect, but right now is our opportunity to quit being a bottom tier gang and rise up the ranks. I believe that my plan is going to work out."

"How does Joe feel about us hooking up with the EU?" Asked Naomi

"Who cares?" Freddy said

"He's our leader, Uce. We need to talk to him, before we do anything." Jimmy Uso said

"Don't worry about that. I've known Joe since I was a child. Once I bring this up to him, he'll agree fully." Freddy said

"And when do you plan on doing that?" Jimmy Uso asked.

"Don't worry. I'll do it soon whenever I see him." Freddy said. "This meeting is over."

The second Freddy said that, he made a beeline for the front door. Natalya got up out of her seat and tried to follow him out. Jimmy Uso turned to Naomi as he heard the door shut.

"You know, sometimes I wonder what the hell is really up with that guy." Jimmy said.

"I don't know how Nattie can date that egomaniac." Naomi said.

"I don't know how Joe could put up with his shit." Tequila chimed in.

"You have to give him credit though. He's actually a leader….unlike Samoa Joe." Summer said.

 **Meanwhile,** at a university Alexa Bliss gets out of her seat and puts her purse around her shoulder before picking up her notebook.

"I'll see you all next week for our next lecture." Shouted her Professor, Vickie Guerrero.

Alexa quietly made her way up the small pathway to the exit at the back of the room and opened the door. However, the small blonde was stopped when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Alexa frantically turned her head to see who did it and saw a red headed man.

"Oh, hi Buddy." Alexa said to her fellow student Buddy Murphy. Buddy had a smile on his face.

"That was quite the lecture, Professor Guerrero gave us." Buddy said in his Aussie accent.

"I could hardly take note over how irritating her voice is." Alexa said as the started to walk down the hall, side to side.

"So everyone is going to get together and do a study group for the test on Saturday. You should come and hang with us all." Buddy Murphy said.

"Thank you, but I can't." Alexa said, apologetically. "I might be doing something with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend." Buddy Murphy said, raising a brow. "You never told me that you had someone special in your life."

The two stopped in front of an elevator, before Murphy pressed a button and the elevator doors slid open.

"It never came up and besides, telling everyone that you're dating Jason Sabre isn't exactly the best thing you can do." Alexa says as the two enter the elevator. Alexa touches the button for the bottom floor as the two doors close and the two stand side by side.

"I've heard that name before. Isn't he one of those Anarchy thugs?" The Aussie asked as Alexa glared at him.

"He's not a thug. You don't even know him, so you shouldn't judge him." Alexa said defensively.

"I didn't know Hitler either, but he seemed like an awful person too." Murphy retorts

"Jason's not like that at all. He's actually a sweet guy. I've known him for years and he's been nothing but kind and loyal to me." Alexa said as the elevator stopped and opened

"You have no idea about what he could really be doing when he's not with you." Murphy said as the two stepped out of the elevator and allowed others to take their place inside. "Those Anarchy guys are lower than dirt. They kill, steal and they probably bang random women daily. You shouldn't be hanging around someone like him."

"Jason is not like that." Alexa said, still on the defense.

"Listen Alexa, I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life. Just remember that chasing the bad boy could end up giving you a bad ending. He might not even care about you in the long run." Murphy said. "I have a class in a few minutes that I need to get to."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." Alexa said, although she didn't really want to talk to him and gave off an icy vibe as she turned and walked away from him.

 **Elsewhere,** The World Elite were gathered around the table, ready for a vote. Chris Jericho was at the head of the table. To his right was the VP, Carson Taylor. Next to Carson was Sami Zayn. Next to Sami Zayn was three vacant seats. Next to Sami was Matthew Harris. He is 5'10 and has wavy brown hair with a blonde streak and blue eyes. He is rather thin, with a tad bit of muscle in him. He has a clean shaven face and a thin, small nose. The last seat on the Right side belonged to a white male by the name of Steve Adams. He is 6'3 and has long brown hair that always looks wet , blue eyes, and was muscular. He has a five o clock shadow.

Towards Jericho's left was Kevin Owens. Next to him was Peyton Royce, Billie Kay and then a vacant seat. Next to the vacant seat was a woman by the name of Katarina Love. She's 5'8 and she has a light brown complexion with light brown eyes and long wavy black hair. She's got a very desirable body type, that could be best described as a coke bottle shape (Big boobs skinny waist, flat toned stomach, big butt and great thighs). Next to her was Asuka and at the end of the table was another vacant seat.

"Alright!" Jericho loudly said to get everyone's attention. "Carson brought something to my attention and we're going to have a club vote to see if we go through with her plan."

"Is it about the shooting from yesterday?" Kevin Owens asked

"No, it's about the cat that got stuck in the tree. Of course it's about the shooting dummy. Now be quiet and let me explain what's going on." Carson commanded, which caused Kevin to roll his eyes.

"Excuse me." Peyton Royce politely spoke up. "What does that have anything to do with us? Adam and Christian told us that Anarchy were considered the main suspects."

"I know that Peyton. This has nothing to do with the shooting itself." Carson said

"Then what is it about?" Peyton asked, curiously

"The aftermath. Let's be honest, the European United is at it's weakest right now. But, they still would go after Anarchy in retaliation for taking out their President's best friend, Finlay. I'm saying that we should align with them to knock Anarchy down a few pegs and push ourselves up." Caron explained

"Wait, what!?" Kevin Owens shouts. "Why would we ever align with someone who's our rivals?"

"To take out a bigger enemy. Maybe all that lard has gotten to your brain, but Anarchy is way worse than the EU. This could be our only chance to overtake them in Los Angeles." Carson said, being snarky with Kevin Owens

"She's right." Asuka said in the most expressionless tone possible. The two fell silent and turned their heads to her along with the rest of the gang.

"You're taking her side?" Kevin asked

"Yes." Asuka said with one small nod.

"Asuka understands the benefits of this." Carson said, shooting Kevin a victorious smile that irked the man.

"This is dangerous." Kevin blurts out. "What if it doesn't work out?"

"It will. I wouldn't have brought this up if it didn't." Carson said

"How do you know? Who's to say that the EU doesn't accept and Anarchy finds out. Then they'll be coming after our asses. This is stupid! We're the number one gang in this city. We don't need to be doing this shit!" Rants Kevin, looking straight at Carson.

"Kevin, I think you should lower your voice." Sami advised, trying to calm his friend down as he yells at his girlfriend.

"Stay out of this Sami." Kevin said

"Would you rather be number one with Anarchy on our tail or number one without any worries?" Asked Carson, raising her own voice.

"Would you rather have Anarchy not after us or shooting at us?" Kevin Owens countered.

The room grew tense as the two stared at each other. Everyone else was silent, not wanting to get into the way. Sami Zayn watched his girlfriend and best friend look at each other tensely as if they wanted the other one dead.

"I think it's time to vote." Jericho said, breaking the silence. "Do we align ourselves with the EU? The first to five votes wins."

"No!" Kevin shouts loudly

"Yes!" Carson loudly shouts before looking at Sami for his support. "Sami…"

Sami looked to his girlfriend who sat next to him. He then turned his head to Kevin Owens who sat across from him. He saw the look on Kevin Owens' face knowing that he was also begging for his support. Sami put his head down.

"I need to think about it." Sami said

"Bullshit." Kevin called out

"I vote yes." Katarina said, before anyone could reply to Kevin's comment. Carson smiles as the vote is now in her favor at 2-1.

"I vote yes, as well." Peyton said

"And I stand with Peyton, so I'm saying yes." Her fellow Aussie, Billie Kay said.

"Looks like I need 1 more." Carson said

"I still vote yes." Asuka said, reconfirming her allegiance to Carson's cause.

"And it looks like it's official." Carson said, before turning to Jericho. "That's five Chris. We're aligning with the European United."

"Okay then." Chris said, hitting the mallet and standing up. "This meeting is over."

And with those words, every stood up and left the conference room. Except for two people. One was Sami Zayn who sat there with head looking down as his forehead was buried into the knuckles of his arms that were propped up onto the table. Across from him, Kevin Owens sat with a disappointed look on his face.

"You didn't want to go through with this plan either." Kevin said

Sami stayed silent.

"I guess you're not in the talking mood right now." Kevin said, before standing up. "Carson is a no good little whore who will use you and throw you away."

"No she isn't." Sami said quietly.

"She's a cancer to this gang and a cancer to you. This shit's going to backfire and we both know it. It'll all be that prissy bitches fault that someone in this gang gets killed. And it might be one of us." Kevin said, before walking out of the conference room, leaving Sami Zayn alone.

 **Later that evening,** Alexa Bliss was in the bedroom of her house when she heard the front door a creak open.

"Jason, is that you?" Shouts Alexa from her room as she puts her phone on a charger and places it by the table near the bed.

"Yeah, I just got back from the clubhouse." Jason's voice as Alexa heard his footsteps come closer to their room. Alexa turned her head towards to the door to the room and waited as Jason walked in. Jason instantly threw his cut on top of the dresser and walked toward Alexa and gave her a peck on the lips. "How was school?"

"Class was pretty boring today." Alexa said

"That's why I don't go to school." Jason said as he sat down on the bed and removed his Air Jordan 3 Retros from his feet.

"You can call it boring all you want, but it's much safer than selling guns and drugs and going on reckless adventures with your club." Alexa said as she sat beside Jason on the bed.

"I'd rather risk my life everyday to be happy than be safe and bored." Jason said as he laid back in the bed

"You find happiness in danger?" Alexa questioned as she looked down at her longterm boyfriend.

"Yeah. It's kind of a rush when you're pushing the envelope to see how far you can go." Jason explained

"And what happens when you go too far?" Asked Alexa, as thoughts of what Buddy Murphy told her earlier that day ran through her mind.

"I get arrested or I die." Jason Sabre said nonchalantly

"What about me?" Alexa asked

"What about you?" Jason asked back.

"What if you get arrested or die? Then what?" Alexa asked

"I know I'm a genius and all, but I don't have the answer to every single question." Jason joked as he sat up.

"I'm being serious." Alexa said, showing a hint of sternness

"Well I don't have an answer for you. I'm sure you would be fine though. You're a smart girl." Jason said.

"When you go on those wild adventures with your friends, do you even think about me? Like, do ever ask yourself 'how Alexa feels?'. " Alexa asked. Jason stayed quiet for a couple seconds, looking at Alexa's icy blue eyes.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Jason admits. "I'm just having fun and making money with Anarchy. I don't think about my personal life when I'm with them."

"So you don't think of me when you're out of town, doing illegal things and hanging out at whore houses with your friends? That's screwed up." Alexa said, sounding upset.

"How so?" Asked Jason

"I feel like you don't care enough about me." Alexa said.

"I think you lied to me earlier when I asked you how was school. There's no way in hell you just randomly decided to bring this up." Jason said, purposely changing the subject.

"It doesn't matter where I got the idea from, so quit changing the subject." Alexa said

"Alexa, you're being ridiculous right now. Of course I care about you. If I didn't care about you then why are we even living together? Why am I still here after all this time? I'm living dangerously and risking my life for Anarchy because it'll lead to a better life for both of us." Jason said as he looked Alexa straight in the eyes. Jason gently cupped her face and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Alexa glanced at Jason, before her eyes looked away.

"How do I know that you're not just saying these things to make me feel better?" Asked Alexa.

"Relationships are built on trust right? I guess you're just going to have to trust me." Jason states, getting Alexa to look at him after his comment

 **At the police station,** a woman who stands at five feet tall, and weighs between 99 and 105 lbs. She is flat chested with a ruler straight build and a small frame. She has light grey, big round eyes and wears reading glasses that scream computer nerd. She has white-blonde hair that looks crimped and is hip length. She wears it loose underneath a kerchief. This woman was sitting at a desk in an isolated room in the police station typing something up on a computer. This woman went by the name of Ginny. She had earbuds in her ears as she was in the zone, typing something up. At that moment, Carmen poked her head into the room to see her wife, hard at work. Carmen slowly entered the room, not wanting to frighten or scare her. Carmen approached her.

"Rin." Carmen gently called out.

Carmen got no response from her wife. Carmen then noticed that Ginny had her earbuds in and decided to get her attention the only way she knows how. Carmen gently put her thumb on the chin of Ginny. Ginny noticed this and glanced at Carmen, looking blankly at her significant other. Ginny stopped typing and removes her earbuds from her ears.

"Why are you here Carmen? You never visit me at work." Ginny said. Carmen could tell that she wasn't suspicious through her body language, but she was curious.

"I actually wanted to give you something that I made." Carmen said. "You told me that you might have to stay late tonight because you have to catch up on paperwork, so I made you some jambalaya."

"Where is it?" Asked Ginny, stating an obvious question. Carmen reached into her purse and searched around for a moment, before pulling out a pair of keys.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I think I forgot it in the car." Carmen apologetically said. "Can you please get it for me?"

"Okay." Ginny said blandly, before swiping the keys from Carmen's hand and standing up. "Wait...which car is it in?"

"The one that we own." Carmen replied

"We have two cars." Said Ginny.

"The one that you didn't take for work today." Carmen said

"Oh, okay." Ginny said, before exiting the room with Carmen following behind until Ginny left. Once she was out of sight, Carmen closed the door and locked it.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but we can't lose the kids." Carmen said to herself, feeling absolutely guilty, before looking towards the Computer and pulling out a USB drive from her purse.

 **As Carmen did that, we next visit the Flair mansion.** The Mayor of Los Angeles, Ric Flair sits at a roundtable with his daughter Charlotte Flair and his advisor and friend, Arn Anderson. Ric and Arn seem to be laughing at something as Charlotte has a bored look on her face. However, that bored look changed once she saw someone. Ric noticed her daughter smile at something. He looked to see what it was and then his face lit up.

"Hunter!" Ric said as he saw Triple H get closer with Roman Reigns right behind him. Ric Flair, Arn Anderson and Charlotte all stood up.

"It's nice to see you Nature Boy." Hunter said, shaking his hand, before shaking Arn's. Meanwhile Charlotte looked at Roman with a smile. Roman kindly returned one back.

"What can I do for you?" Ric said

"I just want to sit down and talk with you and Arn." Triple H said. "Charlotte do you mind taking Roman elsewhere. This needs to be as private as possible."

"I don't mind at all. You can come inside with me Roman. I'd like to show you some things." Charlotte said grabbing Roman by the arm and trying to pull him. Roman looked at Hunter, who nodded, giving him the approval. Once that happened, Roman budged and followed Charlotte inside. The three remaining men sat down in chairs.

"Can I get you a beer or something?" Ric asked

"No thanks." Hunter said

"Let's cut all the bullshit and get straight to the point. I know why you're here Hunter. We all do." Arn said

"The polls aren't looking good. It's too close to call, but John Laurinaitis is looking like he'll win and become the new mayor in a few weeks." Hunter said. "That puts Anarchy in danger and not only that, it puts this city in danger."

"I know. Johnny Ace wants to take Anarchy and kill all of the gangs in Los Angeles. He doesn't realize that we need Anarchy around to protect Los Angeles from outside gangs invading. If that stupid son of a bitch wins then everything I worked hard to build in this city is going to be undone." Ric rants.

"We need to catch him doing something incriminating." Triple H said

"Trust me Hunter, we tried. But John Laurinaitis is clean. He doesn't drink, do drugs, cheat on his wife or screw with gangs. He's a goody two shoes." Arn said

"More like a pussy." Ric Flair blurts out

"Then we need to set him up." Triple H suggests

"How are we going to do that?" Asked Arn Anderson

"They don't call me the Cerebral Assassin for nothing, Double A. We're going to make him look like the biggest scumbag in this race for mayor." Hunter said, causing Flair to confidently smile

"I like the sound of this." Ric said

"All I need is one of my girls and a couple of my boys, and then Johnny Ace won't be able to touch your position as Mayor, ever again." Triple H said

"Tell us more." Arn said with an interest.

 **Meanwhile,** in the mansion, Roman Reigns sits on a couch. He is dressed in a Dark Gray hoodie that had a small picture of a wolf on the back. He was also wearing dark black jeans with a belt and black and Gray vans. Charlotte sat beside him in a navy blue dress. It has a medium-length narrow skirt that flares at the bottom with a V-line waist and bell-shaped sleeves. Her golden blond locks were gently draped over her shoulder as she also wore blue high heels. Both had a glass of champagne in their hand.

"Have you had any luck on finding the person who did it?" Charlotte said.

"I don't know where to even start. The Police would never help me and Hunter has no idea which member or even which gang would do something that sick." Roman said, before downing the entire glass of champagne in seconds.

"I wish I could do something to help." Charlotte said.

"You being here for me is enough." Roman said, making Charlotte smile. Charlotte took a small sip from her glass, before setting it down on the table in front of the two.

"I shouldn't be bringing up that kind of stuff. This is the first time we've seen each other in weeks." Charlotte said as she leaned her head onto the muscular chest of Roman Reigns.

"Blame your father for that." Roman joked

"Well if you were a millionaire who ran the city of Los Angeles, the last you'd want is for your daughter to fall in love with a gang member." Charlotte said.

"One day, you're going to have to tell him about us." Roman said as he gently stroked her golden blonde locks.

"One day I will, but let's not talk about that day for right now. I want to do something else." Charlotte said as she gently rubbed her right hand against the crotch of Roman's jeans, causing the Samoan to smirk. "Something that makes us both happy."

"Do you really want to risk getting caught with your old man around?" Roman asked smiling at her.

"With the size of this mansion, he won't even hear us." Charlotte said before her lips grazed against Roman's for a kiss. Charlotte then got off the couch and dropped down onto both her knees, in front of Roman Reigns, who stayed seated as he undid his belt and pulled it off. Roman throws it on the ground as Charlotte undid Roman's jeans and reached into his dark blue boxers. Roman grinned as he felt Charlotte touch his dick. Charlotte then pulled Roman's large cock out of his boxers. Roman slightly helped by pulling his jeans and boxers down his legs. "It's been awhile since I've seen the big dog."

Roman chuckles at Charlotte's comment.

"Show me how much you missed it." Roman said before she pumps her right hand up and down on his thickcock, moving her hand from the base of his tool all the way up to the tip of the crown. After a few moments, the Nature Girl lowers her head and begins to twirl her tongue around the head of his dick, drawing a groan from him nearly instantly.

"Mmmmm..." Charlotte moans as she tastes Roman's shaft before opening her mouth wide to take his dick into her mouth. Pressing her lips down on his dick, Charlotte starts to bob her blond haired head up and down on his shaft while putting her hands on his thighs. The daughter of the mayor turns her blond haired head from side to side as she sucks and slurps on his Roman man-meat, with her saliva dripping down the length of his tool. Roman tilts his head back and groans with pleasure while Charlotte sucks him off, feeling her take his dick further into her mouth with her tongue every so often flicking up against the underside of his dick. "Mmmm.. mmmm... mmmm..." Charlotte moans, as the rhythmic pacing of her lustful sounds feel like music to Roman's ears . She eventually deep throats his cock, burying her gorgeous face in his crotch as she holds his dick fully within her talented mouth.

Charlotte removes Roman's member from her mouth, as it's covered in saliva and fully erect. Charlotte stands up and pulls her entire dress over her head and tosses it to the side, not once breaking eye contact. A braless Charlotte stands in nothing but her lacey pink cheeky panties. Roman licks his lips in excitement as Charlotte slides those panties down. Charlotte then wraps her arms around the Samoan badass's neck and head as she squats over the hard dick of Roman Reigns.

"Mmmmm ohhhh... Ahhh..." Charlotte gasps and moans as she lowers herself fully down onto his dick before she starts to to rock herself on his cock. She places her hands on his legs just above his knees and leans just forward enough so that as she rides his cock, Roman Reigns can watch her gorgeous tits jiggle up and down. Roman places his hands on Charlotte's ass cheeks and caresses them as she grinds her pussy downward on his dick causing him to groans loudly. Roman grabs Charlotte by the hips as she bounces whorishly on Roman's upward thrusting cock while tossing her sweat dampened blond hair back. She stares up at the office lights above her and Roman as her mouth hangs up as with she lifts herself up and down Roman's large rod.

"Roman…" Charlotte with one hundred percent lust in her voice as she bounces up and down. Her moans grow louder.

"What?" Roman said groaning as Charlotte continued to ride him

"I love you….so….damn...much." She said in between going up and down, before finally letting out one last moan as her juices exploded outward. Charlotte took a moment to lean her head toward Roman's and plants a kiss on him, as she still straddled him. She takes a moment to breath as she gazes deep into Roman's eyes.

"And I really mean that…"

* * *

 **Long time, no see. It looks like a lot of stuff is happening. Let's recap**

 **Anarchy: Stephanie threw some threats Carmen's way to get her to help out Anarchy. With Stephanie threatening to take away the kids she wants to adopt, Carmen was able to sneakily get information about the killings that they have been accused of. Also, The Undertaker got mentioned, which Seth Rollins took note of and it seems like Carmen's wife, Ginny, has no idea about what's happening. Also, Triple H seems to have a plan to get John Laurinaitis to look bad and get Ric Flair another term as the Mayor of LA. Plus, it seems that Anarchy member, Roman Reigns has a secret and forbidden romance going on with Charlotte Flair going on as he is also searching for someone else. In other news, Jason Sabre and Alexa Bliss seem to be having some relationship and trust issues after Buddy Murphy put some thoughts in Alexa's head.**

 **World Elite: It seems like Carson Taylor got her way, despite Kevin Owens speaking out against her. Now the World Elite is seeking an alliance with the European United. And it seems like Sami Zayn doesn't want to pick side in a war between his girlfriend and best friend.**

 **The Dynasty: However, Freddy Escobar has the same idea as Carson. However, unlike Carson, he didn't tell his superior. That caused a bit of concern between the other members of The Dynasty and a difference of opinion on who should really lead the gang.**

 **European United: The EU was not featured in the chapter, but they currently hold all the cards. No suspects them right now as the ones who killed Will Ospreay, Zack Sabre Jr and William Regal's best friend, David Finlay. Also, they seem to have the ball in their court as both the Dynasty and the World Elite want to work with them. It seems like everything is going well for them.**

Next Chapter preview: Japanese Gang, CHAOS, comes to pay a visit to their American allies, the Dynasty. As a result of them coming to LA, Anarchy's Japanese allies, Los Ingobernables ask them to teach them a lesson. Meanwhile, the European United meet with the Dynasty and The World Elite. This puts the entire gang in the hot seat as they debate who to side with, or even if they should side with them.

Apps are still open. Review until I see you next time.


End file.
